leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
AG013
}} All Things Bright and Beautifly! (Japanese: ポケモンコンテスト！アゲハントの華麗なバトル！！ Pokémon Contest! 's Magnificent Battle!!) is the 13th episode of the , and the 287th episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on February 20, 2003 and in the United States on December 27, 2003. Blurb Rustboro City is on the horizon, but they're not there yet. Ash, Brock, Max and May have just arrived at a Contest Hall. Janet and Chaz, two experienced Pokémon Coordinators, teach the gang all about Contests. Pokémon Contests are different from battles in that it's not the strength of the attack that matters, but the beauty of its execution. Winners get ribbons instead of badges. The gang decides that they want to try entering today's contest, but they're too late. All is not lost, however, because Chaz offers to teach Pikachu the Iron Tail attack. And Janet lets May assist her with during the contest. During the contest, Chaz and Janet both perform really well and make it to the final round. In the end, Janet's Beautifly steals the show! May is really impressed and she's determined to one day enter a contest herself. Plot and arrive at a Contest Hall located on the outskirts of Rustboro City, where they find a group of people making preparations for some sort of event. Ash comments that it does not seem like they are for a and Max assumes they must be preparing for an upcoming Pokémon Contest. Suddenly, a lands on 's head. Its , Janet, comes rushing towards the group to apologize, accompanied by her friend and his . Max asks if they are practicing for the Pokémon Contest and Janet confirms, saying that Beautifly got scared amidst a training session. Chaz further explains that his Venomoth's was far too strong and it scared away Beautifly, and deems the attack a complete failure. Ash is confused to hear Chaz refer to a powerful attack as a failure and Chaz explains that a Contest Battle differs from a regular battle, with Janet adding that it is not the raw power that matters, but the beauty of the attack. She says that as Pokémon Coordinators they train Pokémon to execute an attack in such a way that it increases its visual appeal. May mentions that she has heard of Pokémon Contests before and asks if the winner of these competitions is awarded with a Ribbon, a question which Janet and Chaz answer by proudly showing the Ribbons they have won. Inspired by the different form of Pokémon competition, Ash, May, and all decide to take part in the Rustboro Contest, but all three are denied entry as Jessie, after renewing her expired Contest Pass, grabbed the last remaining spot in the limited-entry convention. May is disappointed that she will not be able to participate, so Max suggests that she assists Janet or Chaz during the competition, and Janet agrees. Meanwhile, Brock learns from Chaz that Coordinators keep their Pokémon looking good by feeding them Pokéblocks, nutritious snacks made out from . Max comments that Janet's Pokéblocks must be the reason why Beautifly's wings are so beautiful and Janet thanks him for the compliment. After that, Chaz asks if the group is heading to Rustboro City for a Gym battle and Ash and May confirm it. Ash comments that he plans on using and is told that he might face some difficulties since the Rustboro Gym is a Gym. Max informs May that she and will have trouble as well, but then Chaz offers to teach Pikachu and Torchic an attack that would be effective against Rock-type Pokémon. Ash gladly accepts the offer but May declines, still not sold on the idea of ing across the region challenging Gym Leaders. Chaz sends out his to show Ash and Pikachu the attack, which can deal damage to Rock-type Pokémon. Meanwhile, Jessie is reading a book hoping to learn how to win battles with stylish attacks. asks why she wants to learn about that and she explains that she found out that people can become famous by winning Pokémon Contests, and she sees in that an opportunity to put herself in the public eye, which may result in an increased membership in Team Rocket. The Rustboro City Pokémon Contest gets underway as an unnamed announcer introduces the panel of judges, formed by the Director of the , Mr. Contesta; the President of the , Mr. Sukizo; and the operator of the local Pokémon Center, Nurse Joy. He also displays the prize that will be given to the winning Coordinator, the Rustboro Ribbon, and states that any Coordinator who wins five Contest Ribbons may enter the Grand Festival, similar to how eight Badges may be used to enter the Pokémon League Conference. Backstage, May is amazed by the Pokémon Contest environment as Janet explains to her how the Appeals Round works. She reveals that first impressions are really important and that the judges will use criteria such as the level of cooperation between Coordinator and Pokémon to evaluate each performance and assign points to the contestants. May is very impressed by everything she is learning and realizes how fascinating Pokémon truly are. Meanwhile, outside the Contest Hall, Ash and Pikachu are trying to perfect Iron Tail and this causes them to miss Chaz's turn, during which Chaz commanded his Venomoth to use to psychically pour tea from a teapot, earning 29.5 from the judges. Ash arrives in the Contest Hall in time for Janet's performance, which begins with Beautifly using . Beautifly then uses to shatter some plates that were thrown by May and Max and the presentation ends with the using as Janet earns a perfect 30.0 score. The last contestant in the Appeals Round is Jessie, who is competing under the alias of "Mademoiselle Jessica" and using her . Her presentation turns out to be a fiasco as she commands Seviper to use moves that it cannot learn, such as and . When Meowth advises Jessie to call for a attack, Seviper uses it to launch Jessie out of the Contest Hall. Jessie's appeal - or lack thereof - earns her a zero. The announcer apologizes for Jessie's lackluster performance and reveals the four highest-scoring Coordinators moving on to the Battle Round, which includes Janet and Chaz. Elsewhere, Jessie hugs her Seviper and says that she did not mean to hurt its feelings and that its Poison Tail was incredible. Meowth then announces that he has come up with a plan to steal the Pokémon belonging to whichever Coordinator ends up winning the Rustboro Contest. Back at the Contest Hall, Janet and Chaz are about to face off in the finals. The battle begins with Venomoth using , which Beautifly counters with Gust. Both Coordinators lose points, but Chaz loses a little bit more than Janet. Max explains that although Venomoth's Stun Spore worked first, it was then blown black by Beautifly's Gust. He adds that Gust was worth more points because the judges evaluate more than just the attack, they also take into account the way a Pokémon defends itself. Brock concludes that in a Contest Battle both sides must work to reduce each other's points and then the one with the most points left at the end of the five-minute time limit wins. He comments that this is something they have never seen before and May agrees, still mesmerized by the competition. Beautifly eventually takes the upper hand despite Venomoth's dealing more damage compared to Beautifly's Hidden Power, thanks to a that went unopposed. Chaz loses a significant amount of points and Max comments on Janet's skills. May is also impressed and wishes she could enter a Pokémon Contest and battle just like Janet and her Beautifly. When time runs out, the announcer calls attention to the scoreboard, which shows Janet to be ahead of Chaz on points. With that, Janet is declared the winner of the Rustboro Contest. However, before Janet can be awarded the Ribbon, a disguised appears saying they are there as part of a congratulatory committee. The trio of crooks manage to distract Janet and Chaz with a bouquet containing a hidden smoke bomb long enough to capture both Beautifly and Venomoth in bug-catching nets. When Jessie sends out Seviper, Ash commands Pikachu to use Iron Tail, but the move fails. May, however, has Torchic Seviper before using to free Beautifly and Venomoth, and the two Pokémon combine their Gust attacks to send Team Rocket flying. When all is resolved, Mr. Contesta awards Janet with the prestigious Rustboro Ribbon, her third Contest Ribbon overall. May asks to see the Ribbon and assures Janet that she will enter a Pokémon Contest someday and win herself a Ribbon. Janet and Chaz wish May and Ash good luck in their future endeavors as the Rustboro City Pokémon Contest comes to a close. As it turns out, the Pokémon Contest was just as eventual for Ash and May as it was for Janet and Chaz. May will be leaving the Contest Hall having learned more about the charms of while Ash has learned a new attack for Pikachu, which will come in handy during his next Gym challenge. Major events * , , Max, and go to their first Pokémon Contest. * Jessie is revealed to own a Hoenn Contest Pass, which she has renewed. * Ash, Brock, May, and Max get a Hoenn Contest Pass. * May becomes interested in Pokémon Contests. * Ash learns that the first Hoenn Gym is a Gym. * Ash begins to teach in preparation for the Gym . Debuts Humans * Raoul Contesta * Mr. Sukizo Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * Max * * Jessie * James * * Janet * Raoul Contesta * Mr. Sukizo * Nurse Joy * Contest announcer * s * s (fantasy) Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Janet's) * ( 's) * ( 's) * (Coordinator's; Japanese version only) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) * (Coordinator's) Trivia * The title is a parody of the song " ". * This episode contradicts a lot of what later became canon or frequent about Pokémon Contests. ** The Pokémon Contests are called Pokémon Competitions in the dub of this episode only. ** This is the only Contest in Hoenn not to be hosted by Vivian. ** Mr. Sukizo wears a different outfit than his usual one, a sweatshirt with a Poké Ball print on it. ** It is mentioned that when a has five Ribbons, they earn the title of Top Coordinator. However, it would later be established that only a Coordinator who has won a Grand Festival earns that title. * Jessie and James's disguises are the same ones they used as stylists in Pokémon Fashion Flash. * Advance Adventure is used as background music. Errors * In the dub, the is heard saying " " instead of its own name. * When recalls what Pokémon Contests are about, the part of her bandanna that is usually filled in with white is left red. The red lining is colored white instead. * Jessie's expired Contest Pass (purplish in color) turns into the new Contest Pass (yellowish in color) in one shot when she is registering for a Pokémon Contest. * When the group is watching Janet and 's , 's shirt sleeves are given an orange lining. * This is yet another episode that states that Pokémon have a disadvantage against s. This is likely because every Generation I Rock-type Pokémon, excluding those resurrected from Fossils, have secondary characteristics. * After 's fails, is missing the spikes in his hair. * In the dub, when Jessie apologises her Seviper, she mistakenly calls "Poison Fire". File:AG013 Error.png|The miscolored bandanna File:AG013 Error 2.png|Jessie's Contest Pass' miscoloration File:AG013 Error 3.png|Brock's miscolored sleeves Dub edits * made an appeal in this Contest. However, because Jynx had been depicted with black skin instead of purple, she was cut from the English dub. This was also the last time Jynx appeared in the in her original design. * The Team Rocket fantasy involving winning a Pokémon Contest was heavily edited (most likely because the grunts in the fantasy were doing a salute similar to the "Heil Hitler" salute of the Nazis). * The ellipsis in the To be continued message was painted away in the dub. File:AG013 original shot.png|Original Japanese version File:AG013 dub shot.png|Dubbed English version In other languages |da= |nl= |de= |fi= |fr_eu= |he=זוהר הביוטיפליי |it= |no= |pl= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |ru= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |th= |ko= |hi=एक अनोखा पोकेमोन काँपीदीशन! }} External links * Pokémon Contest Retcons thread on BMGf 013 Category:Episodes written by Atsuhiro Tomioka Category:Episodes storyboarded by Kazu Yokota Category:Episodes directed by Shigeru Ōmachi Category:Episodes animated by Hiroshi Sakai Category:Episodes with Contests Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon learns a new move de:Pokémon-Eleganz es:EP289 fr:AG013 it:AG013 ja:AG編第13話 zh:精灵宝可梦 超世代 第13集